pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Training: Obstacle Course
"Training: Obstacle Course" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Wytrzymaj ogień armatni, by przebić sie przez mur! To staje się trudniejsze za drugim i trzecim razem, ale jeśli wytrzymasz to wszystko, otrzymasz cenny przedmiot! Ta misja to trening, na którym uczymy się wyrabiać refleks przy wydawaniu komend. ponadto można na nim sprawdzić wytrzymałość Patapońskiej armii. Pojawia się ona zamiast misji "Destiny on Nanjaro Hill", gdy ją przejdziemy. Misja ta jest dość łatwa, ale na następnych poziomach może stać się dość trudna. Możemy ją przechodzić zarówno na niskim, jak i wysokim poziomie. Taktyka *Po trzech komendach ataku (PonPonPataPon), użyj pieśni obrony (ChakaChakaPataPon) trzy razy. Powtarzaj, póki nie ukończysz treningu. *Innym sposobem na rozpoznanie kiedy zacząć się bronić jest obserwowanie armat. Kiedy armaty mają zamiar zaatakować, ich lufy zaczynają się trząść, a one same nas ostrzegają. *Zwracaj uwagę na powiadomienia i instrukcje Szyldu stojącego po lewej. Trening kończy się jedynie wtedy, gdy atakujesz i bronisz się w odpowiednim czasie. **W przeciwnym wypadku może trwać w nieskończoność. *Jeżeli twój Heros jest Tateponem i aktywuje swój Tryb Bohatera, armaty nie potrafią zadać mu żadnych obrażeń. Jak jest wspomniane wcześniej, nie ukończysz treningu póki nie użyjesz pieśni obrony podczas ataku armat, więc możesz użyć czegoś bardziej ofensywnego. *Twoje Patapony powinny skupiać się na obrażeniach. Armaty są odporne na różne Efekty Statusu (Ogień, Lód itp.), więc czyste obrażenia są dobrym sposobem. **Warto zabrać Robopony i Dekapony, zwłaszcza Herosa, bo zadają więcej obrażeń budowlom. **Zdobywasz Ka-Ching zależnie od tego ile obrażeń zadasz. *Użyj Mahoponów z laskami uzdrowienia by zregenerować zdrowie podczas używania pieśni obrony. *Armaty zadają obrażenia od Ognia, więc najlepiej jest uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie. *Lepiej nie atakować, gdy armaty atakują *Kiedy jesteś blisko ukończenia treningu, pod naszą armią wyrasta trawa. Armaty z łatwością ją Podpalą, więc ekwipunek z odpornością na Ogień jest bardzo ważny. *Warto użyć Cudu Ochrony. Bracia Armaty *Na poziomie 1: gracz walczy z najmłodszą armatą (zwaną''' Bao'). *Na '''poziomie 2: '''gracz walczy z najmłodszą i środkową armatą (z Bao i drugą, zwaną' Botty'). *Na '''poziomie 3 i wyższym:' gracz walczy z wszystkimi trzema armatami (Bao, Botty i najstarszym- Bakshin). Z każdym poziomem wszystkie armaty mają coraz silniejsze ataki. Nie mamy możliwości powtarzania poziomów; nie możemy na przykład dwa razy przejść tej misji na poziomie pierwszym. Przed kolejnymi rundami powtarzamy poprzednie poziomy; na każdym czeka nas najpierw powtórka poprzedniego.thumb|Skrzynia z pierwszą nagrodą Nagrody Po ukończeniu pierwszego poziomu, dostaniesz dostęp do skrzyni ze skarbem, która zawiera czapkę Kona Kimpona (zatem odblokujemy jego minigrę). Po ponowieniu treningu, skrzynia ta będzie zawierać materiały poziomu 2. thumb|Wep z nagrodąUkończenie poziomu drugiego pozwala na ponowne otrzymanie nagrody ze skrzyni ze skarbem oraz odkrywa Wep z wzorem O–O–▲–☐. (Wcześniej nie da się go otworzyć.) Ustaw swoją armię około dwie komendy marszu od totemu, powinieneś wtedy mieć interakcję z totemem. Zagraj na bębnach ukazany na totemie wzór (Pon Pon Chaka Pata) cztery razy (ignorując narzekanie Pataponów) by uzyskać materiał poziomu 3.thumb|Ołtarzyk/nagrobek Jeżeli przejdziesz poziom trzeci, nie tylko dostaniesz dostęp do skrzyni i totemu, ale również dostaniesz dostęp do nagrobka tuż przed metą. Gdy rozbijesz go po raz pierwszy, znajdziesz losowy fragment Gigantycznego, Starożytnego lub Niebiańskiego ekwipunku. Za każdym następnym rozbiciem z nagrobka będzie wylatywać losowy materiał poziomu 5. Solucja Na samym początku my nie będziemy mogli pójść naprzód, a pokaże nam się informacja: Mówi się, że starożytni ukryli tu skarby. Zobaczmy, co powiesz oceniając to. Tylko potężni mogą cię podpatrywać. Następnie kamerka przesunie się daleko przed nas; ujrzymy trójkę armat, a przed nimi Szyld na kamieniu.thumb|Po lewej [[Szyld, po prawej Bracia Armaty]] Pierwsza armata: Ojej, dostałeś sporo wolnego czasu, braciszku! Druga armata: Wolny czas? Naprawdę? Ale jestem zawsze zajęty treningami. (Trzęsąc się) No cóż, he he... Pierwsza armata: Dzień w dzień robię to samo... (wzdech) Potem możemy już podejść naprzód, aż do Szyldu. Możemy grać dowolną piosenkę; i tak będziemy stać w miejscu. Jeszcze nie pora na atak. Szyld nas powita... Szyld:'' Hej, wykonałeś to! Jestem naprawdę ustawiony dla was, koledzy!'' Ale... Po pierwsze, powinieneś zrobić to nieco później! Gdy podejdziemy do armatek... Trzecia armata: Hmm? '' Pierwsza armata: Ach...!? W końcu, Pataponi przyszli!'' ... ... Ekhem. '' ''Jesteśmy trójką braci, powierzono nam obronę tej krainy... Ja jestem najmłodzy, mów mi Bao! Druga armata:'' Jam jest Botty, cały umięśniony!'' Trzecia armata: A ja jestem Bakshin, najstarszy brat... '' Druga armata (Botty): Zbudowano mnie, by moje ciało było silne i fajne dla was!'' Pierwsza armata (Bao): Ohoho! Zobaczmy co zrobisz! Spróbuj mnie ze sobą porównać! Zawsze byłem iście znudzony samym sobą! Botty: ...teraz, spójrz. Chodź, obejrzyj bliżej. Trzecia armata (Bakshin): ... (kaszl) Botty:'' To coś, w co grałem niedaleko stąd!'' Bao: ... ach. Nie mogłem się dostatecznie skoncentrować... Bakshin: No dobrze... Czy wy, panowie, chcecia skarb, ukryty w tej krainie? Przedtem cię przetestujemy. Zobaczmy twoją prawdziwą moc... A być może rozważymy to. Jeśli zdasz egzamin, oddamy ci boską, wspaniałą moc, tylko dla ciebie! Wówczas schowają się dwie armaty, zostanie tylko Bao. thumb|Bao: Najmłodszy brat Poziom pierwszy Bao: Zatem, zacznijmy to! Chcecie walczyć ze mną najpierw? Jak masz walczyć. Atakuj z piosenką PonPon, broń z piosenką ChakaChaka. Dobrze użyj tych zdolności i zdaj! Waaaah! Biorę się za ciebie! Biorę się za ciebie! Hi-yaaaah! (Ostatnie dwa teksty będzie powtarzać przed każdym atakiem.) Pokaże nam się wtedy wiadomość: Atakuj skutecznie! Szyld (jeśli dobrze zagramy obronę): O, twoja defensywa jest doskonała! (Jeśli nie zagramy prawidłowo obrony) Użyj pieśni ChakaChaka, a będziesz cały! Bao (gdy dobrze się obronimy):'' Uff... Znowu dobry mecz, jak co dzień!'' Tym tekstem konczy atak. Gdy przestaje atakować, możemy atakować. Gdy atakuje, bronimy się. Szyld (przy dobrym ataku): Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze, trzymaj się! (Jeśli źle atakujemy) Wytrzymaj, przebij się! Bao (przed atakiem):'' 30... 50... 80...! Energia pełna... 120 procent!'' (Gdy skończymy) Hmm, jesteś pięknie dobry, tak myślę. Tak więc przypuszczam, że dostaniesz jeden z naszych skarbów! Ach! Ale to jest coś, o czym zapomniałem. Kiedy wróg atakuje wściekle, powinieneś użyć swojej obrony! (Chowając się pod ziemię)'' ...Teraz! Postępuj dalej!'' (Jeśli przechodzimy poziom wyższy niż pierwszy, Bao nie schowa się.)thumb|Bao i Botty Poziom drugi (Wysuwa się Botty) Botty: Hohoho, mały braciszku, wciąż nie jesteś dostatecznie silny! Nie martw się, tym razem będę z tobą! Hee hee hee, zaczynamy, kochani! (atakując) Hohoho! Chodźcie do mnie! (Kończąc atak)'' Ach... Jestem taki piękny, kiedy walczę...'' (Gdy kończy się runda)'' O mój drogi... Jesteś całkiem dobry.thumb|Bao, Botty i Bakshin: cała trójka Braci Armatek Poziom trzeci (Armaty przestają strzelać; wysuwa się Bakshin) Bakshin: Zatem to jest to...'' Bronimy starożytnego skarbu. Jeśli myślisz, że możesz wziąść sobie tą moc... Oto, co chcę zobaczyć! (Szykując atak) Hehehe, hahahahaha, pokażę wam drogę do piekła. (Atakując) Hnnnn! (Szykując atak) Ale ostatecznie dziecinne gry... (Kończąc atak) Heh, heh! Miałem dobry czas! (Atakując) Teraz pokażę wam moją prawdziwą moc! (Gdy runda się skończy) Hmm, no cóż. Nie stracę przez ciebie rozumu. Cóż, damy wam skarb, którego bronimy. (Chowając się pod ziemię) Cóż, idźcie, jeśli chcecie. Dalej możemy pójść, zebać nagrody, minąć znacznik i skończyć misję. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Treningi